Frosted
by StopItImSpecial
Summary: Trory smut. Rory and Tristan have some fun during a party at Emily's house.
1. Icy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything GG related.

This is just quickie...

You can tell by the weather that it is the last day of school before summer vacation. It. Is. Hot. One would think that a school like Chilton would be able to provide a few fans for when the AC fails. Well, one would be wrong. What they can supply us with, is a cup of ice when we go to lunch. So here I am, alone with my cup of ice, sitting at my usual table in the part of the cafeteria where no one goes, with my back to everyone else so I have a lovely view of the wall.

A frustrated groan escapes my lips as I fail to open the window beside me. Instead I remove my tie an un-button the first few buttons of my top. I close my eyes, take a piece of ice and hold it to the back of my neck and that is when my peace is disrupted.

"Mary, Mary, Mary."

Sighing, I look to confirm what I already know. "Tristan, I'm too hot to be bothered."

"All hot and bothered by me just standing here?"

I make no effort to reply thinking that he'll just leave. I was wrong. I hear the chair beside me being pulled out, then a heavier chair sliding back under the table, right next to me.

"Well, I'm just going to have to cool you down."

"Why did you come over here in the first place? I'm sure it wasn't to cool me down"

"Well since you mention it, I did have a reason for this visit. Summer vacation starts tomorrow, and I won't get to see you for two whole months."

"Gosh Tristan, how ever will you survive?"

Choosing to ignore my sarcasm laced comment, he continued. "Well, I thought that you could give me a souvenir to remember you by."

"What am I, a trip to an amusement park?"

"No, your way better than an amusement park."

"Going back to ignoring you." I pointedly tell him and close my eyes once again. And once again ignoring fails to work as he drapes his arm across my back and -hey! My eyes open as he draws circles with an ice cube on my neck.

"Tristan, don't do that."

"Why?" He whispers in my ear.

"Someone will see." I reply as I look around and see no one looking, There goes that reasoning.

He continues his whisper, "Relax, we're in a deserted part of the cafeteria. No one is around. Besides, doesn't it feel nice on this hot day to have some ice rubbed on you? And I did say I would cool down. You can't object to something that feels so good."

I say nothing. He has a point. He interprets my silence to continue running the ice along my hot skin.

"So, about my souvenir." He says as the melted water runs down my neck to my chest.

"What, um, what did you want." I manage to get out. He leans closer and whispers the object he desires in my ear. "What! Are you crazy? I'm not giving that to you."

"Really, cause I'm not gonna stop until I get it. Or until you scream. Either way I'm getting what I want, and deep down I know you want to give it to me." As he speaks, he moves his hand with the ice down closer to my chest. His other hand found my knee and is working it's way slowly up my thigh. I'm caught in a daze as I can't bring myself to stop either hand.

"Hot pink. My favorite color for girls to wear under their clothes. Tell me, do your panties match?"

"Huh" I intelligently breath out.

"Your bra, it's hot pink. I was wondering if you're wearing a matching set." His hand with the ice was now going under the cup of said hot pink bra, and -oh it's now covering my nipple. I feel it instantly harden just as a finger tip of his other hand grazes the outside of my panties right where I'm sure it has gotten wet, and yep, his delighted chuckle confirms this.

"Ready to give in Mary?"

"I um..."

"It's ok, you don't have to answer" he replies as his finger slips inside my panties.

"Um Tristan, what are yooooooooou..." My words get lost as he slips his finger inside me and he chooses this moment to remove his left hand from my breast and a small, disappointed moan escapes my lips.

"Don't worry Mare, just getting a new piece of ice. Don't want you to over heat, unless your ready to give up and give me what I want."

Gilmores don't give up.

"I uh, don't.."

"Want me to stop? Ok." And, oh god! With that another finger has slipped inside me, joining the first that has steadily been going in and out. His left hand returns with the ice and brings it right back to my nipple, ensuring it stays hard by moving the ice in circles around it. "You like your nipples getting hard by me, don't you?"

"Well, um, I..."

"No need for words, your body speaks enough with it's actions. Now if you nipple likes the ice, I wonder what else will. Hmm, let's see if you clit responds positively." With that removes his right hand from my panties, "Don't worry the fingers will return shortly" he whispers as I let out another moan of sadness.

"Cold." I manage to say.

"What?"

"The um, ice, down, uh down there. It's gonna, um, be cold."

"But enjoyable all at once." He assures me with his husky voice, so I decide to listen cause he hasn't been wrong yet. His hand, ice in tow, returns to inside my panties. He runs the ice up and down my slit a few times before roughly pressing it to my clit. I feel it harden as I let out a low moan. "I told you." He tells me. He keeps the ice pressed firmly to my growing clit As he returns now three of his fingers inside me. The cold drips from the ice run down my slit and onto his fingers when they go out, then when they go back in they bring a tiny bit of cold into a very hot area.

"Your clit is enjoying the ice, but let's see how long it takes to melt inside you." And with no warning other than that, the ice is slipped into my hot pussy with his three fingers. My hands grab the table as I squirm painfully in pleasure in my seat as the ice rests inside me and melts away. "Ah, It would appear you really liked that," He whispers close to ear, "Would you like a repeat?"

And for some odd reason, I nod my head.

"Oh, darn, lunch is almost over. Oh well, guess we won't finish." And he almost removes his hands from my body before my voice stops him.

"What! No, Tristan, you, um you have to keep going."

"Why?"

"You know why, uh this, this needs to, to..."

"Have a happy ending? Well, if you insist Mary."

Then all at once, he finishes me off. With a pinch of my hard nipple, and a final thrust of his fingers inside me, his thumb presses down hard my swollen clit as my loud moan of pleasure almost lets everyone know what we've been doing, but at the last second he catches my scream with his lips as my orgasm rips through me.

When I regain my composure as the bell rings, and I notice I am no longer being kissed. I open my eyes and Tristan isn't sitting beside me. I turn to see him walking out of the cafeteria and I think I see a glimpse of pink go into his pocket. Looking around to see if anyone was looking, I run my hand up my skirt, just to assure myself I was mistaken in what I saw, but I'm not. Looks like Tristan got his souvenir after all, my wet, hot pink panties.


	2. Bubbly

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

AN:Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. You convinced me to write another chapter to it, but I think this will be all for this story. Also, it may seem slighlty unrealistic. It's smut, I don't care what level of believeability it falls on. Enjoy!

Today is my mothers' annual Start of Summer party, where all the Hartford elite can be found. Including one Rory Gilmore. Just a week ago we ended school with a bang. She melted under my touch like the ice that melted on her hot skin. Our last adventure was to celebrate the conclusion of another academic year. Who I am kidding, I just wanted to hear her scream, which I denied myself of last time. If I had let her scream out in the cafeteria, she would have been embarrassed and she probably wouldn't want to play with me anymore. So getting her panties was a good substitute.

Due to the weather, the party was moved inside. We couldn't have any one die of heat exhaustion. I'll have no problem getting her back up to my nice, cooled room. On second thought, we should go out to the pool house. My parents never bother turning the AC on out there because no one ever goes out there. Therefore it'll be hot for my play date with Rory. There's also a convenient bed out there. I should go look for her.

Well, that wasn't hard. It seems that she has been watching me from a short distance. Watching me with those innocent blue eyes, with a look that says "take me away." Well, she is talking to an old guy in a suit and as I can tell it's one boring conversation. So I motion to her to follow me, and I turn to walk out the back door, grabbing a bucket of ice with a champagne bottle in it. I only have to wait a moment before she excuses herself and joins me on the patio.

"Uh, thanks Tristan. For saving me. I don't know how many stories of his days at Columbia I could listen to. I mean the one about the ferret was somewhat interesting but all the others were-"

"Come on." I could tell she was about to ramble on for a few minutes so I grabbed her hand and started going towards the pool house. Once inside, I put the bucket down on a stand beside the bed, and turned to look at her. She was wearing a white sundress that stopped mid-thigh. She walked over to me and put her hands at the hem of my shirt and pulled it off.

"I never got to thank you." She says as she looks me in the eye. "Also, I think it's unfair that you got to touch me, and I didn't get to touch back." Her hands now working on my belt. "Don't you want to be touched, Tristan?"

"Oh, you have no idea how much I want to be touched. Especially by you, Mare." I reply as I step out of my shorts, leaving me in my boxers. "We don't want to get anything on that pretty dress of yours."

She takes a step back and pulls at the zipper until it's completely undone. Pushing it off her shoulders, it falls down to ground, and she discards it to the side. "You're getting naked first." She tells me as she steps back towards me and puts her hands at the sides of my boxers, pushing them down as she kneels in front of me.

"Not so fast," I tell her as I pull her back up. "You have to get naked as well." I give her neck a kiss as I unclasp her lacy light blue bra and pull it off. I continue to leave kisses down her body as I make my way to her panties. I look up at her eyes to make sure it's ok and she gives me a nod. After I remove them, I take them and the matching bra and throw them on my pile of clothes. I let her know she's not getting them back.

She kneels back down and licks her lips as she looks at my cock. I'm pretty sure this is the first blowjob she has ever given, and as she glances up at me I could see it her eyes. "Relax, Mary. I'm sure what ever you do will get the job done." That seems to give her confidence because she raised her hand up and grabbed by hardening cock. Bringing her mouth to the tip, she licked the precum off. She swirled her tongue around the tip a few times before furthering her exploration. Her tongue went up my shaft and back down a few times before finally parting her lips and gliding them over half of my cock, before she starts sucking.

My cock lay on her tongue and I can feel it moving around. She started to bob her head up and down slightly, and I rested my hands on top her head. I told her to look up at me. Her eyes opened and found mine. I knew from that look she understood that she was doing a good job. A few minutes later I could tell I was about to cum. I let her know, and she responded by speeding up. I moved her hand to my balls and gave them a slight squeeze. That was enough for me. I don't think she quite expected what would happen, because as my load shot out into her mouth, she pulled back in such a quick way she ended up falling to her butt and let the rest splatter her stomach and breasts.

For a moment I looked at the sight in front of me; a blushing Rory with cum dripping down her chin and trailing to the patches of cum that cover the front of her. I get a damp towel and throw it to her to clean her self off. As she wipes herself clean of my cum, I open the bottle of champagne and take a drink. I hand her the bottle as joins my side. She takes a quick drink then gives the bottle back. I motion for her to lie on the bed. She does and I climb over her, straddling her waist, my cock lying on her stomach.

I dripped some champagne over her breasts and rubbed it all over, giving them a glistening sheen. I continued playing with her breasts; giving them light squeezes and rolling her nipples between my fingers before I used my tongue to wipe them clean of the champagne, saving her nipples for last. My tongue went around them several times before Rory let out an impatient moan.

So I bit lightly down on her right one. Her moan this time was one of desire.

"Harder." she moaned out.

Her wish was my command so as I switched to bite her left nipple, my hand gave a pinch to her right.

"Mmmmmm, Tristan."

Reaching over to ice bucket, I picked up a piece of ice and held it above her left nipple. Squeezing the ice so some would drip off, I maneuvered the cold water drops to hit her nipple directly. I switched to her right one, but instead of letting it drip down, I put the ice directly on it.

"I can hold the ice for you." She whispers out. "That way your hands are free for other things."

Taking her up on her offer, I hand over the ice and give her another piece for her other nipple, as I grab the bottle of champagne for myself. After taking a swig, I position myself further down the bed so I'm in between her legs. This is perfect because last time I didn't get to taste her. So I move my tongue to the bottom of her slit and in one swift motion, I glide my tongue to the top where I avoid touching her clit. I look up to see her slightly distracted by the attention she's giving to her nipples. So focused on the task she volunteered for. I need her to snap out of it.

I look to the bottle of bubbly at my side, and get an idea. Positioning the bottle at her clit, I pour the champagne right on her clit which causes her to try to jerk away. Taking my free hand, I press down on her mound to hold her still while I pour more champagne directly to her clit, causing the bubbles to continuously tickle her.

"Mmmmmm Tristan, I'm, I'm-."

Hearing this, I clamp my lips down on her swollen clit as I slip two fingers into her soaking pussy, wiggling them around mercilessly. Her moans fill the room and her juices flow out of her as her orgasm hits her. Moving my mouth down a little, my tongue sets out to find her sweetness and clean her up when her orgasm finishes. I offer my hand that is covered with her cum to her mouth. She hesitantly sticks her tongue out and tastes it. She seems to like it, because she cleans the rest of it off. I get off the bed and throw her dress to her as I get dressed myself, stuffing her bra and panties in my pocket.

"You're really not giving them back to me?" She asks as she remains naked on the bed.

"Nope, I'm starting a collection of your things. You're lucky I don't want the dress."

She accepts this, and steps into her dress. Before she could pull it up all the way, I walk over and give her nipples several more kisses and nibbles. I finally let her finish getting dressed, and grab her hand as we go to rejoin the party.


	3. Naughty

Disclaimer: I own nothing GG related.

AN: Not my favorite. Kinda my least favorite, but enjoy. Don't worry, there'll be more later.

If Tristan was going to keep stealing my underwear, I was just gonna have to buy more. I was on my way to mall to go shopping when Tristan called. He let me know his parents were leaving for a few days and he was free to have fun. I told him I'd come over when I was done at the mall. Actually, I just got done at Victoria's Secret and I wanted to get a quick snack.

I stop at the Dippin' Dots booth, and get a small cup. My mind wanders to dirty thoughts as I get picture after picture in my head of Tristan teasing me with the dots. _He covers my nipples and lets them melt down my breasts before licking them up… He puts them on the top of my mound and lets the drips go down my slit… He puts them in his mouth before pushing them in me with his tongue…_

Oh god! I'm getting wet already and I'm not even at his house. I check to make sure no one is coming before reaching my hand up and quickly pinch my nipple through my shirt. Immediately a shock goes though my body right to my pussy and I feel the wetness growing. Deciding that I can't wait until I get to Tristan's to cum, I grab my back, throw my trash away and hurry to the bathroom.

I turn to go down the hallway that leads to the bathroom and stop dead in my tracks. Leaning outside the men's room is Tristan. He says nothing as he pushes the door open and motions in, as if to say ladies first.

"But that's the men's room."

"Sure is."

"What, uh what is it you want?" I ask but don't know why I bother.

"You go in. I follow. We get ourselves a stall and have some fun.

I look to around to see if anyone's coming, "I thought we were meeting at your house. In private."

"Yea but you can't wait can you?" and he gives me this knowing look. He can't know can he?

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"I saw you." I decide to keep quiet so he continues. "You gave your nipple a pinch and a look of pleasure covered your face. Also, you have a huge wet spot on the front of your shorts."

Feeling horrified that someone could have seen me like that, I quickly cover my crotch with my bag and as if he can really see where my juices cam out. With smirk he says no and that this proves what I was going to do in the bathroom. With a final look to make sure no one's around, I head in the men's room with Tristan following right behind me.

I hurry into a stall, and Tristan wastes no time in telling me get naked quick. I obey as I remove my tank top and shorts and put them in my bag. After I've removed my bra and panties I go to put them in the bag as well but he takes them from me and puts them in his pocket before taking his shorts off. He puts the lid of the toilet down and sits on. He motion for me to sit on his lap and keep my arms raised in the air.

He slips a finger in me, and slowly teases me with it. Slowly going in and out several times before adding a second finger. Still moving oh so slowly, he slides his fingers as far as they will go in me, before removing them and adding a third. He kisses my neck before moving his head to my breasts. He gives small licks at my nipples before gently biting down.

I hear the door open, and look though the crack to see if someone came in, and to my horror, someone did. Tristan must not have notices because his fingers started moving vigorously around my pussy, and his other hand came up and pinched my clit. Oh god why was he getting me super worked up when a guy was in here.

"Mmmmm, Tristan wait. Ummmmm gosh, a guy. In-in here."

"I know."

And a bite to my nipple sent me off. I bit hard down on my bottom lip to keep my moans of joy from filling the entire mall up. My orgasm tore through me as I jerked around on Tristan's lap, feeling his cock through his boxers. I barely have time to recover before Tristan slides me off, and starts to get dressed.

Giving me a look over he speaks. "Back parking lot, black jeep. Meet me there after you've cleaned up. Five minutes should be enough." And with that he was gone.

I quickly get my cum off me and get dressed. I decide to put on this white corset, with matching crotch less panties. Tristan's got to like me like this. Leaving my tank top in my bag, I pull my shorts off and head outside towards the parking lot.

"You look good." He tells me when I climb in his car.

"I got it just for you." I reply as he drives away.

"I may let you keep that for awhile."

The panties will be a surprise for later. I look to Tristan's crotch and notice his hard on is still there. He hasn't got to cum yet. We're still awhile away from his house. So I undo my seatbelt and unzip he pants. He doesn't seem to be protesting me, so I pull his cock out and see the glob of precum on the tip. I lick it off with one swish of my tongue.

I've only done this the one time, but it seemed to easy enough then so I just have to suck to get the same effect. Diving right in, I take as much as my mouth lets me. I decide to really go full force the entire time so I bob my head ferociously up and down, wanting to get the prize of his cum.

Last time, I wasn't ready so most of his cum got on my chest, but this time I was going to swallow it all. I continued my attack on his cock, sucking harder and harder, putting all my energy into getting Tristan off when I finally heard him mutter something. I prepared to swallow when his cum came spurting out. Swallowing as much as I could, I felt it pouring out of my mouth and over his cock. When the cum stopped flowing, I cleaned it off him as best as I could. When I was happy with what I'd done I looked up.

"How long have we've been at your house?"

"About ten minutes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And stop the blow job you were giving me? I'm not an idiot. Come on." He got out of the car and walked to my door to let me out.

We go straight to his bedroom, and before we get there he's already taking his shirt off. Once in his room he finishes getting naked before jumping on his bed and turning towards me.

"Shorts." He simply tells me, so my hands go to the button and I quickly dispose of them. I look at Tristan and see he is smirking his approval. "Turn around."

I do a slow 360 before he tells me to pull his desk chair out and sit on it, with my legs up on the arms, completely exposing my wet slit. Since Tristan in lying in front of me naked, I feel comfortable being like this.

He informs me that he wants to fuck me.

I reply by telling him I want him to fuck me.

"Ok, Mary, We'll have sex. Right after you cover that chair in cum. Without my assistance."


	4. Handy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapters 2 & 3. I forgot to thank the chapter 2 reviewers last time so thanks again. I have some of the next chapter written so it shouldn't take as long.

("\(.:...:.)/")

She was looking at me as if no one had ever told her that before. Well, to think about it...

"I, uh can't." She tells me in very quiet tone.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I've, er never..." and she just trails off though I know how it would have ended.

"Well, Mary there's no time like the present. Just do what I did."

"I guess I could try."

"That's the spirit."

With my final words of encouragement, she slowly lifted her hands up to the side of her corset top she was wearing and pulled it down so her breasts were exposed. She cupped her breasts and began to roll her hardening nipples between her fingers. She lowered a hand and placed it on her thigh which she drew circles on, slowly making her hand travel further upward, until it finally reached its destination.

She quickly dipped a single finger in her wet pussy while a soft moan left her lips. Looking me in the eye she brought her finger to her lips, and traced around them, giving them a light sheen which she then licked off. Returning her hand to her other lips, she took her finger and ran it up and down her slit, occasionally sticking her finger back in her soaking hole.

She took her swollen clit in between her thumb and forefinger and gave it a little pinch. Her pelvis bucked just the slightest bit as another, louder moan filled the air. She slid her hand back down her slit and slipped two fingers inside and started to slowly fuck herself. She gradually sped up before adding a third finger.

Her other hand also seemed to have gotten a boost as it was now squeezing her breast and pulling at her nipple. She lifted it up as close to her mouth as she could and gave it few licks before resuming her hand attack.

She was now humping her other hand, covering it in her juices. After she was satisfied, she then slowly put four of her fingers inside her pussy while teasing her clit with her thumb. Her hand now moving faster and faster. In and out. Her eyes closed and her head thrown back. Her hips moving to slam into her hand when it plunges inside her.

Harder she moves, wanting her release. She abandons her breast as her hand moves down to her clit and with a final hard tug at it, her orgasm erupts. Her cum flows down her crotch less panties and onto my leather chair as she moans out loudly in ecstasy.

While she recovers, I take a moment to really look at her. This shy, smart, beautiful girl sitting in front of me in all her glory. Her head leaning back, staring at the back of her eyelids. Her breathing slowly calming down from its previous erratic state. Legs still spread wide for me to see her most private area. Such a wonderful sight. A sight which I don't think I'll ever be able to clear from my mind.

Not that I would ever want that to happen. No, this image will be with me forever. Not the just the image. This experience will be with me forever, for I am about to have the best Mary I, or any one else, will ever get.

After a few moments her panting dies down, and she opens her eyes and looks at me, blushed and all.

"I thought you never did that before?" I ask with a smirk.

"Well, I've never had you in the room before."

I decide against further teasing and motion for her take her lingerie off and join me in bed. She throws them to the side of them room and lay beside me. I get up, and straddle her body, my hard cock lying on her stomach. "That was quite the show Miss Gilmore." I tell her as I kiss her neck. "Do you want your reward for doing your task?" I ask as I move my mouth to her chest.

"Mmm hmm, I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely I do."

And with that, I reach over to my nightstand, pull out a condom, and quickly roll it on. I bend her legs up and spread her them out as far as I could. I wanted to make sure Rory's first time would be the best first time I'd ever give a girl. I slid my cock up and down her slit several times before positioning it right at her wet hole, hoping her hand stretched her out so this won't hurt so much.

I tell her no matter what, she needs to keep her eyes open. Deciding to glide into my Mary with one gentle thrust, I look right into her blue eyes before popping her cherry. Her eyes get wide with a mix a surprise, pleasure and pain, but she keeps them open.

She gives me a reassuring smile, so I start to pump in and out of her. Slowly at first because I want her to get used to having this large object going in and out of her. Not all the way out, but just leaving the tip in.

The lust in her eyes got more prominent as I continued to have my way with her. The lust was also more noticeable in her moans that filled the room for the second time today. The quiet ones always make the most noise. Rory is no exception.

I start to make my thrusts harder and quicker. Out of the corner of my eye I see her hands grab on to the sheets. Her legs come up and wrap around behind me, giving me an even better angle for fucking her.

"Tristan... Tristan..." I hear her moan in the sexiest, sultriest tone I had ever heard escape her lips. I know its coming, well she's cumming, so I pull at her swollen clit and the sexy, sultry moans get higher and louder and her orgasm rings out through the room. Feeling my cock ready to burst, I decide to make a new image to add my earlier ones so I pull out of her wet, hot, dripping pussy, throw the condom to the side and let my cum explode out over my Mary's chest and stomach, with some splashing up onto her chin and mouth. Without missing a beat or opening her now closed eyes, she makes the image so much better by sticking her tongue out, and wiping around her lips to clean my cum off.

I lay down beside her with my hand resting on her breast, and we fall asleep.


	5. Sticky

Thanks dear reviewers. Enjoy...

* * *

When we woke from our nap, Tristan drove me back to the mall so I could drive back to Stars Hollow, get my mom's permission to stay with Paris for a few days, and then go back to Tristan's house. Having no reason to think that, 'stay with Paris for a few days', was really code for, 'partake in all sorts of sexual escapades with Tristan all around the DuGrey mansion', my mom said yes. So I packed some things and hurried back to Hartford for some fun.

And fun we had.

_There was the time by the pool..._

I was laying beside the pool on a particularly hot day. My mind reminiscing to my very hot last day at Chilton when this all started.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Tristan appeared at my side with a cherry popsicle. I accepted the frozen treat from him and he sat down on the chair across from me, eating his own ice cream. I began to lick the popsicle in the same fashion I used on Tristan's cock. Licking around the tip in circles before slipping in it my mouth and sucking on it. He watched with a smirk on his face. I then had no intention of eating the ice cream. What fun would that be?

I put the tip to my stomach and drew circles of red around my bellybutton. I sat up so I could untie the stings around my neck that were holding my bikini top up, and let it fall down to my stomach. I layed back down and trailed the popsicle up to my chest, where I traced each breast, giving them a red outline. I then moved the popsicle around to give my entire chest a glittering sheen of red. My nipples harden as I held the ice cream to them longer than anywhere else.

I brought my knees up and put them over the arms of the lounge chair I was sitting in. With me free hand I held the crotch of my bikini bottom to side, giving Tristan a clear view of my wet pussy. My other hand glided the popsicle to my hot slit and ran it up and down before finally taking it and pushing it up in me while a gasp left my lips. Tristan came over to me and removed the stick from the ice cream but left the coldness in me. He picked me up and carried me over to a table which he sat me up on. His tongue trailed along my skin following the path I created earlier with the sticky residue of the popsicle.

After what seemed an eternity he finally removed my bikini bottom and moved his mouth to my hot opening. He sucked out the popsicle little by little and prodded around with his tongue, making sure he got all of it out. His mouth went to my clit where I quickly found out that he kept a piece of the ice cream when instead of his tongue, I felt cold. With his tongue holding the piece of popsicle firmly on my clit, his lips closed around it and sucked me to orgasm.

_When we decided to conserve water by showering together..._

I was on my knees in front of him as he stood, leaning against the tiled shower wall. My hands on his waist, his hands wrapped gently in my hair. The hot water cascading down our bodies like waterfalls that never seem to end. My lips planting kisses up and down his hard shaft as soft moans of pleasure escape his.

My lips gave a final kiss, right on the tip, before opening to a perfect O and engulfing only the head. My tongue twirled around the tip of his cock while it rested in my mouth. Slowly I moved my head to take more of Tristan in me. I was hungry and Tristan was the only thing to appease my appetite.My lips touch the new meat first, followed by my tongue which his cock glided over as it made its way to the back of my throat. I would be full in minutes...

_When I got more than a view of Hartford on the balcony..._

I was standing out one night, my hands holding on to the railing of the balcony as I was looking up at the stars. Tristan walked up behind me quietly and startled me as he put his arms around my waist. He started giving kisses to my neck and never stopped. After a few moments, I figured he was aiming to leave a mark. (I later found this to be true.) His hands traveled up to my chest and started massaging my breasts through my dress. I closed my eyes and leaned back into him, never wanting to lose this moment. His hands went to my zipper and pulled it down halfway, just giving his hands room to go to my breasts directly from behind.

His right grew tired of that particular flesh and traveled further down the inside of my dress. All the way to my wet pussy. By now his other hand unzipped my dress the rest of the way and it fell discarded to the cool stone floor we were standing on. My eyes opened to take a glance around the orchard that was his backyard, assuring myself that no one will see us.

I leaned back into him, pressing my as against his hard erection. A small groan of appreciation and desire escaped from his lips. He turned me around so I was facing him, lifted me from the ground and twirled me around once before sitting me down on the railing. I put my arms around his neck and he puts his around my waist as a precaution so I don't fall. My legs wrapped around him to get my pussy closer to him. I pull him into me for a kiss. His lips responded with great passion and steam.

And then there was the time I was laying on his bed, talking to my mom on the phone.

"Yeah mom, her house is real nice... Her room has view of this amazing orchard... Of course there's a pool."

As I was listening to my mom's rant about pools, I see Tristan walk in. I silently tell him it's my mom on the other line. I thought I saw a slight smirk when he nodded his head in understanding. Sure enough he climbs on the bed and straddles my waist. I tell him no and shake my head but he seems to ignore me as he leans in and kisses my neck right where...

"Mmm.. oh nothing mom, I should go", Tristan shakes his head, "or not, um hold on a sec." I put my hand over the mouthpiece and ask him what he wants.

"I want to play a game."

"Ok, well let me tell my mom I'll call her back."

"Nope, that's part of the game."

"What's part of the game? And what game are we playing?" I ask, though I'm a bit worried bout what the answer may be.

"It's simple, all you have to do is lay there and talk to your mom on the phone."

"Talk to my mom, while I lay here. That's not much of a game."

"Ah, well when you add me, it becomes a game. You talk without letting me make you scream out in pleasure."

Realizing what he wants me to do, "No, Tristan, I can't do that."

He moves down so he can take my pants off. He starts kissing my inner thigh, going higher and higher...

"You better start talking. Your mom might get worried."


	6. Early

AN: I know, I know. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

This past summer had been a lot of fun. Mainly because Rory turned into a girl who just couldn't get enough of me. When she was with me, she was no longer a pure and chaste girl. She was openly sexual with me and only me. Of course her mom knew nothing. Yes, Rory spent a lot of time with "Paris" over the summer. It was that excuse that brought us together at the Woodbury summer carnival.

I paid the Ferris wheel operator to shut the ride down with us at the top for a good chunk of time. Once we were stopped I slid my hands up her skirt and got hold of her panties. She wasn't going to need them anytime soon so I threw them off the side. She watched as they fell to the ground. While she was distracted, I went back under her skirt and slipped two fingers in. With my free hand I unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt and took her nipple in between my teeth. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes, spread her legs and enjoyed being pleased...

But now, summer has ended and we are back in school. Actually, at the moment the two of us are in the parking lot. I convinced Rory that we should get here early to break in the new year. She seems to be enjoying it as she currently has her tongue down my throat while straddling me in the backseat. My hand is resting on her leg so I move it up to her inner thigh, grazing my finger against the wet spot forming in her underwear. She feels my finger and her instincts cause her to rub against it. Not wanting her to have too much fun, I withdrawal my hand and slide it back down her leg.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she climbs off my lap and undoes my belt and zipper. Her hand springs my hard cock free. She quickly removes her panties from under her skirt and tosses them to the side. She hurries back onto my lap and before I know it she's lowering herself down the entire length of my shaft. After a few slow strokes, she moves on to full out fucking me. I grab her hips so I can help her slam down on me as hard as she can go. Her hips rapidly buck against me as she loudly moans. I remove the top half of her uniform and her bra so I can watch her tits bounce around as she fucks me. My teeth catch one of her nipples so I can give it a suck.

My hand grabs hold of her clit, pinching and pulling it like there's no tomorrow. I want her to cum, and I want her to cum hard. I'm rewarded with one of the loudest, most erotic sounds that have ever left her lips as a river flows out of her. After a few long moments she collapses into me as I wrap my arms around her, holding her while her she regains her composure.

Once her strength comes back, like the good girl that she is, she starts work with cleaning my cock off. She takes it all down her sweet mouth. Her tongue going into overdrive, desperate not to miss a drop. I gently wrap some of her hair in my hands as I rest them on her head. I feel her start to pull her lips off and remove her head from crotch. I feel it's just too soon. I gently push her head back down as I ask her for a quickie. I see her cheeks hollow as she grants my wish. Her lips travel up and down as they vibrate against my cock. She removes her mouth from me with a _pop_ as she then fills it with my balls. Her had takes over pumping my member ferociously. Enjoying the treatment I was getting, I was disappointed that I could feel it coming to an end so soon. I let her know and her mouth goes right to my throbbing head. My cum explodes out and flows right down her throat. Again, she doesn't miss a drop.

Once satisfied with the cleaning job she looked up at me with her sparkling blue eyes. After I we shared a brief but lust filled kiss, she started to get dressed. I interrupted her before she got too far.

"I want to play a game with you today."

"Oh, what kind of a game?"

"A self-control game. To see how long you can last."

"I'm not sure I'm following..."

"You didn't let me finish. To see how long you can last with this teasing you." I hold up a bright pink egg shaped vibrator and hand it to her.

"And this is going to go..."

"Yes."

"While we were in..."

"Oh, yes. All day. That is if you make it that long."

"Does it, do... anything?" she asks.

I show her the remote and turn it to low. Her deep blue eyes widen as her mouth forms a small 'O' in realization. "Well, I guess I'll play. I mean, what harm could it do."

"There's the spirit I was looking for." I tell her.

She adjusts in the seat so she can spread her legs open, giving me a wonderful view of her still moist lips. She takes the egg and positions it at her entrance. She seems to hesitate a bit so I help her out by pushing it in with one quick _pop_. She starts to look around and I know what she's looking for.

I dangle her cute little thong from my finger. She sees and makes a move to grab for it but I pull it back. "Mare, I think you should this school year off, the way you ended last year."

"No, Tristan, what if it falls out."

"Then you are just going to have to keep your legs closed tight. I'm sure you'll manage." And with that I pocket the thong, made sure I look presentable, and got out of the car. "Hurry up," I tell her, "The bell will ring soon."


	7. Needy

AN: Alright here it is. I have finally updated this story. I'm very happy about that. I figured after the story I just posted, you may want one with a happier ending. Enjoy!

("\(.:...:.)/")

* * *

I sit through English waiting for something to happen. Tristan is sitting right behind me and at any moment I expect to feel something. Still, nothing happens. I wiggle in my seat trying to cause my own friction for some pleasure. Still, nothing happens. The bell rings so I gather my things and slowly stand up. Tristan puts his hand on my ass as he guides me out the room. We have a free period so we head off to the library. We find seats in a private area in the back. The moment I sit down I finally get to feel the vibrations of the egg. A squeal of delight leaves my lips and Tristan just smirks at me.

"Relax, Mare. It's only on low."

"I need to cum Tristan. Please."

"No, you _want_ to cum. Big difference."

"Tristan come on, just a little orgasm"

"Be patient. You'll be rewarded at some point."

He kept the egg on low the entire hour we spent in the library. No matter how much I begged, no matter how many blowjobs I was willing to give, he never caved. So we went to our next class, my cunt vibrating away. Desks in our math class were arranged so we sat facing each other. We chose our own table in the very back. Tristan told me to keep my legs open the whole time. He dropped his pencil often so he could get a view of my wet pussy lips. Mrs. Mason called on me to answer a question and Tristan chose that moment to pinch my clit and turn the egg on medium simultaneously. Instead of giving the correct answer, I let out a lusty moan. I got several stares, it was embarrassing. I cared more about cumming than what my classmates thought of me. Once again my pleasure was postponed as Tristan returned the egg to low. This continued the entire day. It was torture. All I wanted was one tiny orgasm. Is that so much to ask for? I could have just gotten myself off, but I wanted it to come from Tristan. It's better when he gives it to me.

So here we are in our final class of the day. At this point, my pussy has been teased for over six hours. I was soaking wet and was sure someone had noticed. No one said anything so I didn't think too much of it. I was half daydreaming when all of a sudden the egg stopped moving. I looked over to Tristan who was sitting a few seats away. He appeared to just be paying attention to the teacher; I couldn't see the remote in his hand. I started to worry that the batteries had died. Just when I was getting back to my day dream, the egg sprang to life. On high. My hips jerked and another moan left my lips. I settled back down and again looked to Tristan. I still couldn't see anything he was doing, but I was happy to finally get some action. I sat there enjoying the ripples that were being sent around my wet pussy walls. My orgasm was getting closer and closer. I bit my lip in anticipation of any noises that may want to leave my lips. I surreptiously pinched my nipple hard, sending an extra jolt to my burning cunt. Any moment now I would get my reward for enduring this slow day. I felt the familiar blast of pleasure about to explode from my body when all of a sudden, BRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG!!!!

The bell went off and the egg completely stopped. A frustrated growl came out of me as my orgasm was halted. I was incredibly horny. Tristan helped me out of my seat with a very innocent look on his face. I grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to a nearby vacant room. The moment the door was shut I was ripping my clothes off and I told Tristan to do the same. I cleared the teacher's desk with one swipe of my arm and pushed Tristan on top of it. I climbed on top of him and my lips latched onto his. His hand reached inside my cunt and pulled out the toy. I broke our kiss as he offered it to my lips. I licked it clean of my juices before dropping it to the floor.

I moved my hips so I could position my dripping pussy above his rock solid cock. I wasted no time in descending myself down his thick shaft. I loudly moaned, not caring if we get caught. I was too horny to worry about such petty things. Tristan just lay back enjoying the show I was giving him for the second time today. My perky chest bouncing above him while I fucked his brains out. Never before have I needed a release as bad as I did right now. As my pussy walls clench Tristan's vast cock, my hands grab hold of my nipples and clit, pinching and rubbing as hard as they can. I feel his cock begin to pulse and I'm finally driven over the edge. I throw my head back and continue to roughly ride Tristan as our orgasm rush out and collide in an epic moment. My lust filled whimpers fill the room as six hours of pleasure finally come to a close.

I stay straddling Tristan for several long minutes until his cock slides out of me. Once it does I flip my body so my pussy is above his mouth and mine has access to his member. I take him into my mouth as his tongues plunges into my soaking cunt. As satisfying as this fuck was, I was still horny. I hope Tristan is ready for a long night, because I am.


	8. Saucy

Review if you want another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Rory has turned into such a sexual deviant. Though, I suppose I only have myself to blame. Wait, blame? Who am I kidding? I only have myself to thank! I'm currently thanking myself by having Rory blow me as I drive us back to my house. I've been told that we have a long night ahead of ourselves, and she wanted to start right away. There was no way I was going to deny this beauty her wishes. I also didn't want her to be without pleasure during our car ride so I had her put the egg back inside her. I wanted to be nice so I let her have the control to it. We came to a red light giving me a perfect opportunity to watch her head bob up and down. My eyes follow her lips as they stretch over my thick cock. She swallows me whole as I can feel the back of her throat. She slowly backtracks off, her tongue moving back and forth as she removes my rod from her mouth. She swirls the very tip of her tongue against the head, licking the precum off. A horn goes off behind me. I look up to see the light has turned green so I hit the gas and we take off.

I pull into my driveway and park in my secluded spot. I recline my seat back and put my hands behind my head so I can lay back and enjoy my show before I feel the familiar twitch in my cock. With all the time she spends with my cock, Rory also knows what she's about to get. Her mouth covers my bulbous head as her hand ferocity jacks me off. Several loads of my hot cum blast into her little mouth. She barely has time to savor the taste before having to swallow. The pro that she is, she doesn't miss a drop.

I get out of the car, leaving my cock hanging out as there's no one around to see us anyway. I go to her side and open the door for her. She get outs and I pin her against the car. My lips attack hers as her leg wraps around me, pulling us closer together. The only thing separating her wet pussy from my member is the thin fabric of her skirt.

"Where does your mom think you are?" I ask her without a hint of concern in my voice.

"She thinks I'm with Paris, of course. She _always _thinks I spend all this time with Paris." She flippantly replies.

"Hmmm, lying to your mother? All so you can commit all sorts of sexual acts. What would she do if she knew the truth?"

"I'd be punished for life, most likely. I don't want to think about it."

"You've been a bad girl these last few months, Miss Gilmore." I growl in her ear.

"Hmm is that so, Mr. Dugrey?"

"Uh huh. I believe you need taught a lesson. Maybe I should punish you for your mother. That way she doesn't have to find out."

"Well naughty girls do need to be kept in line."

I grin as I grab her hand, pulling her along to the front of the car. I twirl her around so she's facing the car and tell her to put her hands on the hood. My foot nudges her feet so she spreads them further apart, causing her to bend over the hood until her tits press down onto it. I grasp the bottom hem of her skirt and I flip it over her back, exposing her bare behind to me. I silently stare at her exposed bottom for several minutes. Her sweet pussy glistens with her juices as it peeks out from her lips. Above her dripping hole is another hole, tiny and puckered. A slight breeze rolls by and I can't imagine how it feels on her exposed cunt.

I quietly walk closer to her, bringing my hand up and firmly landing on her asscheek. A 'smack' echoes around us as she emits a surprised squeal. My hand comes up again and swats her other cheek, this time harder. Rory wiggles her ass at me and asks if that's all I got. I respond by giving her a set of ten spanks, each one in a different place and harder than the one before it.

"Had enough?"

"Was that a punishment? 'Cause it felt like raindrops gently caressing me." She replies oh-so smugly.

Ahh, so that's how it's going to be. I hear a challenge. I accept. I proceed to spank her until her ass glows a lovely shade of red. Rory finally had enough as she begs me to stop. I shove my hefty cock balls deep into her un-suspecting cunt at the same exact time that each of my hands land on her rosy ass in one final, hard spank. The noise I was rewarded with was one of the most erotic things I have ever heard come out of her. While I fuck her, I take some time to appreciate the scene in front of me. Rory Gilmore bent over. Her tits smashed down and rubbing against the hood of my car with every thrust of my hips. Her scarlet behind staring up at me and her pussy lips stretched over my shaft. Life was good.

As I pound into her from behind, I cover one of my fingers with her sweet juices and position it at her tiny rosebud. Slowly I begin pushing it up into her ass as she grunts out a mixture of pain and pleasure. I wedge my finger up to my knuckle in her rear. Another quick thrust and it's in the entire way. I slowly pull my finger out before inserting it again, this time faster. I repeat several times before it easily goes in. I add a second finger and her growls get louder as the two fingers try to breech her hole.

As my cock continues to ram into her, I ask her if she wants me stop. I didn't want to cause Rory pain that didn't have pleasure attached to it. She pants out that she's been waiting for me to fill that hole for some time, and wants to know what took me so long. I grin widely as I proceed with adding my second finger. Her ring is so tight; it nearly closes up as my fingers continue their quest to go where no one has gone before. After a slight effort, both fingers are curled up inside her. Suddenly she collapses against the hood as she's brought over the edge. The waves rush out of her cunt like a waterfall.

We make our way up to my shower to wash an entire day's worth of sex off ourselves. She presses herself against me as the hot water cascades down on us. She can't get her body close enough to mine. Her tongue attacks mine as I let her take over the kiss. My hand reaches down to find her clit. I pinch and tug at it while her knees weaken. I kneel in front of her and my tongue darts right up her hot pussy. Her hands clench onto my shoulders for support as she's driven over the edge.

After we towel ourselves off we retreat to my room. I tell her I want to play a new game with her. She enjoyed my last game so she readily agrees. I smile as I remove her towel, leaving her naked. I grab a few strips of a silky cloth from my night stand, using one to blindfold her. I guide her to my bed and tell her to lie in the middle, spread wide open. I use the other strips to tie her securely to my bed posts.

"If you thought today in school was torture, you have no idea what I have in store for you tonight."


	9. Sexy

AN: Here at last is the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I have an idea for what they will be getting into after this one, and it's going to be a good one!

("\(.:...:.)/")

* * *

Tristan's eyes and hands roamed Rory's tied-up body as she lay bare.

_This image will be with me forever._

Across her chest.

Down her stomach.

Over her thighs.

Inside her pussy.

A random kiss here.

A frequent nipple pinch there.

He kept one of his hands on Rory as the other hand found his hefty member. He pulled and jerked it as his eyes stayed locked on her body. He watched as his fingers twirled her nipples left and right. He noticed her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. He glimpsed a tiny trickle of her juice making its way towards the bedding. He saw her smile when she felt his cum spraying out across her.

_I've never had you in the room before._

Icy water droplets started falling on her body, splashing down on her soft, warm skin. An ice cube that was placed on her stomach started to melt and form to her body. A slow dribble of water ran down her curves. Her hips slightly twitched when Tristan slipped a cube inside her smoldering folds. He led it up and down her tingling southern lips until all that remained was a small bead of frost. Another cube circled her nipples, freezing them until they were as hard as they had ever been. She recalled their first encounter on that blistering day just a few months ago.

_You can't object to something that feels so good._

Tristan stood beside the bed with a hefty bottle of champagne in his hands. A loud _pop_ filled the air as he removed the cork. Before the echoes of the crack had stilled, Rory was already getting drenched with the chilly overflow. Tristan held the bottle perfectly so the champagne flowed freely onto her pussy, where the bubbles danced on her clit. Her mind flashed to the events of their second meeting.

_Champagne dripped over her breast, giving them a glistening sheen._

Tristan paced around the bed holding the bottle. Every few steps he took a drink and offered some to Rory which she carefully gulped down. At last he came to a halt when he was standing beside her knees. He grasped the neck of the bottle and guided it to her slippery opening. Little by little he pushed the neck inside her until it was no longer visible. He lifted the base of the bottle so the cold liquid rushed inside her pussy. She gave a shudder. Several times he pulled the bottle out of her walls before carefully driving it back in it. Once it was well slicked with her juices he removed the bottle from her pussy. It was then aimed for her taut anus. Rory squirmed a bit when the slightest amount of pressure was applied.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tristan quietly asked.

_She pants out that she's been waiting for me to fill that hole for some time._

She swiftly shook her head and calmed her hips down. He lingered several long moments before plunging the threaded head of the neck into her rosebud. He waited for her rear muscles to relax before continuing. The neck twisted its way through the tight passage until it was completely submerged. Rory lay panting on the bed. Her whimpers had been sultry and filled with need as the glass filled her up.

Something hard was being guided across her body - up her thighs, across her stomach, circling her nipples. Rory didn't know what this item was until she smelled herself on it as it passed over her lips. It was the egg she had spent the day enduring. Seconds after she had realized what it was, it plunged into her pussy. It sprang to life on its lowest setting.

_See how long you can last with this teasing you._

For several minutes she was blissfully unaware of her surroundings. She snapped out of her trance when she felt Tristan join her on the bed. She didn't have to wait long to know what position he was in when she felt his hardness pressing on her lips. They parted to make an opening which he dipped only the very tip of his loaded cock into. She hungrily went to work as her tongue and lips pounced at the chance to taste him. Her head could only bob a little but she feverishly tried to get more and more of his member to please. As Rory was servicing him, Tristan bent down so his mouth could latch onto her clit. Her juicy core erupted with waves of intense satisfaction. Her blissful screams were uncontrollable as Tristan continued his attack on her clit. After several lengthy minutes she began to calm down. Tristan climbed off the bed and gave her a kiss that started out gentle, but escalated to a passionate showing of his love for her. He carefully drilled the glass neck in and out of her rear, trying to stretch the stiff canal. At last he removed the bottle completely and rolled it to the side. He also dug the egg out of her pussy, licking it clean before putting it out of his mind.

Once again as he stood gazing at Rory's luscious body, his hand got busy on his cock. Her body now glistened with a mixture of sweat, champagne, and cum. When he was ready to go he climbed up on the bed and plowed his member inside her welcoming hole. Her walls greeted him with firm hug as they conformed to fit him. For several minutes as he hammered into her, their moans increased in ecstasy. In an instant he slowed down and started to take his time with each stroke. He eased his cock through her walls to take every inch in, and pulled out at the same pace. Gradually his pace sped back up. He rapidly pounded their bodies together. He tore her blindfold off and their eyes, which were burning with passion, met. They kept their gaze locked on one another as their climaxes hit and rushed together. Tristan continued his thrusts until Rory had no more whimpers in her. He collapsed beside her on the bed and they fell fast asleep. Rory remained spread-eagle, though she hardly noticed.

_As satisfying as this fuck was, I was still horny._


	10. Racy

AN: I know it's been a year (oops!) but this wasn't the thought I originally had for the next chapter. I still have the idea for what I was going to write, and it'll fit in a future chapter I'm sure. A few hours ago I woke up and a tiny part of this had popped into my head. I started typing just to get the little I had thought of out, but more and more just rushed out of me until I had finished. Enjoy!

("\(.:...:.)/")

* * *

I was blindfolded once again. Standing in his living room with my legs spread apart and my arms extended out to the side. I was completely naked except for two things. Actually, since I was pretty sure the things he had stuck to my nipples were tassels, I was really only in one thing. The other thing currently on my body was a thong. Not a normal fitting thong though, this one was incredibly tight. It was clinging to my pussy lips as if it had been welded there, and when Tristan had put it on me, he made sure to pull the back up so it gave me a ridiculous wedgie. It also caused the fabric to rub right against my clit. He had put this stuff on me after the blindfold so all I could do was guess. I suppose I could ask, but where's the fun in that?

So here I was in his living room - oh yes, his living room. I was bit hesitant when he brought the idea up. His parents had just left the house to go out for lunch, meaning they were not going to be gone long. The moment their car left the driveway Tristan was pulling me out of bed and rushed us downstairs, both of completely naked. We stopped in the living room and his lips crashed down on mine in seconds. His hands cupping my bottom and my hands caught up in his hair. When we broke for air I glanced around looking worried.

"Rory, relax," he told me. "No one is here right now except us."

"Your parents aren't going to be gone long. I really don't want them to see us fooling around."

"I'm sure they've already heard us," As I feel my face blush furiously he continued, "Come on that's your fault! You're such a screamer," he teased.

"Seeing and hearing are two completely different things-"

"Over the summer we were naked all over this house."

"Your parents were out of the country! Not at a restaurant twenty minutes away."

"We have plenty of time, trust me. It's Saturday, they always take long lunches on Saturdays."

As we were talking, I saw the sparkle in his eye and his devilish grin, and knew there was no way I could refuse. That didn't surprise me though, throughout our time together I had become more and more sexually reckless with Tristan. Not to mention the fact that I seemed to drip at the thought of being exposed like this. Sometimes I wondered how far he could make me go. I thought about all the things I said yes to which was everything he suggested. There were times I had said no to an idea, but Tristan always changed my mind. And I never regretted it. Not once…

Which brings me here, standing practically naked in his living room for quite some time now. I'm not sure where Tristan is. He had just positioned me like this, told me to stand still, and I haven't heard anything since. He could have wandered off to make a sandwich or he could be in the room watching me. That thought of him watching me, exposed as I am, has dampened my thong thoroughly.

I barely had time to process the sudden whooshing sound I heard before I felt his hand smack down on my bare ass cheek. I felt the spank ripple through my entire body.

He removed my blindfold and while my eyes were adjusting to the light in the room, his fingers pushed the tight thong to the side as he easily slid two fingers in my opening. Soft and tender at first, he stroked in and out taking the time to explore every inch. Not that he needed too; he knew my body better than I did. Better than anyone will ever know. My hands dropped down to his shoulders to steady myself as my legs began to shake.

He used his fingers that were curled up deep inside of me to pull me towards the couch. He sat down as I stood in front of him, his face with a perfect view of my pussy. After a few more pumps of his fingers, he pulled out of me and his mouth took over. I lifted my leg up and put my foot beside him on the couch, opening myself a bit more to him. His tongue traveled gingerly up and down my wet slit, circling around my swollen clit. His tongue plunged deep inside me, searching all around, thrusting in and out. His hands grasped onto the tassels he had attached to my nipples and pulled down, causing me to collapse on top of him. I spent a few minutes kissing his lips, tasting myself on him before I started to work my way down. My lips closed around each of his nipples and my teeth gently nibbled away. I left a trail of kisses down his perfect torso, all the way to his pelvis. I licked my lips before they parted, opening to take him inside.

That was when we heard the front door close.

We stared at each other for the longest second before jumping up and looking around the room. We hurried behind the large curtains just in time to avoid being seen by Tristans parents. We watched breathlessly as they settled onto the couch together, each picking up and getting lost in a book. Several long minutes went by before either of us was brave enough to move. That's when Tristan turned to look at me and there I saw it again, that sparkle in his eye. He looked from my lips down to his cock and gave me a smirk. I shook my head no.

_Come on_, he mouthed.

_No_, I replied right back, my eyes wide as they get.

His hands went to my shoulders and pressed lightly down, as his eyes once again looked from my lips to his cock. My heart was already racing from almost being caught, but I felt it speed up even more. I was terrified of being seen, but also a bit eager to see how far we could go. If we could pull this off, the bar would be raised higher. We've already done quite a bit of fooling around away from the safety of a bedroom. I was already dropping to my knees. I was excited, and not just for this moment. My mind was already racing with ideas of other places I wanted to Tristan to fuck me in. Starting with the Inn where my mother worked…

But that was for the future. The near future sure, but right now I have a cock to tend to. My lips parted and I hungrily swallowed his shaft down. I bobbed my head up and down as though this was the last time I would get to suck Tristan off. My hands gently working on his balls, as his hands calmly stroked my hair. My tongue explored all over as if it was trying to memorize every inch of skin. He let me go at my own pace as I took him to the back of my throat quickly and repeatedly. I faintly heard him let out a small groan and soon after that I was swallowing his load down. He collapsed beside me and there we sat until the coast was clear.


	11. Stealthy: Part One

AN: I believe with this chapter I am breathing new life into this story. Enjoy!

* * *

The Inn was currently going under renovations, and was due to be shut down for 2 weeks. Tonight was going to be night one of me and Tristan fucking our way through the premises.

I had climbed outside my window a few hours ago after my mom had went to sleep. Dressed in only, and I mean only, an easy to get out of dress and clutching my copy of the Dragonfly keys in my hand I rushed through my yard. I made my way down the street a bit until I spotted Tristan's car. He was sitting in the back, and was quite ready for me. I dropped the keys through one of the front windows which were rolled down on this lovely warm night. I looked around down the street, which was mostly lined with trees. No one was around at this hour to see me, I thought with joy. I caught Tristan's eye through the car and gave him a smile. I pulled my dress off in one motion and tossed it on top the keys. With a final look around outside, I gave him a brief show by running around the car completely bare.

Once I slipped inside, I was immediately straddling his lap, letting his erection press against my stomach as I leaned down for a kiss. His hands lightly playing with my nipples as our tongues met. I bit down on his lip after his fingers gave my nipples a sharp pinch. I gave out a scream of pleasure; my head jerking back as he swiftly entered me in one quick motion. I settled myself down, grinding softly as I worked to get in a perfect position. His hands left my chest to brush the hair out of my face. His eyes raked over me, as though he was trying to memorize my face. Our eyes met and we shared a smile.

All of a sudden he flipped us over and had me sitting on the edge of the seat. Kneeling in front of me, he gestured for me to bend my legs up, and the second they were his lips were on my clit. I closed my eyes and threw my head back against the seat. His tongue worked a mile a minute as my hands grabbed his hair and held him in place. My hips jerking wildly, my lack of control over them evident. He reached up and gave one of my nipples a hard twist at the same second his other hand thrust three fingers deep inside my dripping pussy. I almost came immediately but I held out for a few moments longer. A soft nibble to my clit, a pinch to my other nipple, and an incredible curl of his fingers later, I had the first orgasm of the night.

As I calmed down, Tristan climbed up on the seat beside me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his thickness hanging in the night. I took a final calming breath and got ready to take him in. His hands gathered my hair behind my head for me as my lips wrapped around his tip. The slightest bit of pre-cum oozed out to my tongue. I smiled against him as I took a few more inches in my mouth. My head lazily bobbing up and down as my cheeks hollowed against him. I pulled completely off of him to take a breath before I swallowed him down whole. I felt his balls against my chin, so my hand reached down and gently cupped them. After a minute or two of me going from head to base, I felt a twitch in my mouth. My lips fell back to the tip and my hand took over the rest of his cock. He dumped his load in my mouth soon after. I gave a brief kiss to the opening before resting my head on his leg.

"Hi." I heard him say.

I turned my head so I was looking up at him, and saw his gaze on me. I gave him a smile as I returned his greeting. "Hello."

"Wouldn't it be fantastic if that's how we greeted each other from now on?" he asked.

"We pretty much do greet each other that way already."

"Yeah, but I like getting to the sex quick, before we even talk."

"If you had it your way, I would never talk."

"Not true! If you never talked, I wouldn't hear your incredible screams."

"Fair enough." I reply. "Alright, are you ready to go? Once just isn't enough for me."

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" He asks as he stokes my hair.

"In general, or just sexually?"

"Both." He gives me a quick kiss before climbing up to the driver's seat. "Want the windows up?"

"Nah," I reply. "A bit of breeze would be lovely." I stretch my body out over the back seat and close my eyes as we travel the streets of Stars Hollow.

We got to the Inn in record time. As soon as the car was in park I was out the door, completely naked in the driveway. Once Tristan was beside me, our lips were together and my legs were wrapped around his back. He slid inside me with familiar ease and my walls gave him a welcome. I didn't realize we had begun to move until I felt my back collide with the front door. I gave a shudder of surprise as Tristan continually pumped into me. My hands dug into his shoulders as I held on, trying to keep pace with him.

He gently helped me down as I slid to be sitting in front of the door. I had a few moments to catch my breath as Tristan retrieved the keys from the car. Just like that he was back, standing above me with the keys in one hand, and a bag slung around his shoulder. "Shall we?" he asked. I took a good look at him and saw his cock glistening with our juices in the moonlight. Looking him in the eye I rose to my knees and took him inside my mouth once again. Too soon for another blow job, this was just for cleaning purposes. Once I was satisfied I did a thorough job I was on my feet. I almost asked what was in the bag, but I decided to be surprised. I doubt he would have told me anyway.

Once inside we stood looking around, wondering where to start. My hand casually stroking his length, spreading my saliva from head to base. He leans down for a kiss as we slowly begin to walk towards the front desk. Once there he grabs me by the waist and lifts me up on the desk. While he looks through his bag, I take a glance around the Inn. It was a quick glance though, as Tristan slipped a blindfold over my eyes with ease.

_To be continued..._


	12. Stealthy: Part Two

Rory's eyes are without a doubt the most beautiful in the world. A gorgeous shocking blue that I could stare into all day. Some of the most loving sex we have is when we are wrapped up in each other and our eyes just stay locked together. Tonight, however, is not about sweet, loving moments, so blindfold it is. We are embarking on a sexual quest to fuck each other on every surface that this inn has to offer. After this week of passion, Rory's best memories of this place will be her without clothes. When she has lunch with her grandmother, she'll blush while sitting at the table she came all over. When the pancakes she ordered arrive, she'll wonder if they had been made with the spatula that I spanked her with. Every time she works the front desk, and helps a couple check into a room, she'll be thinking about the ways she wants to describe each room.

_Room 8, yes that's a good room. I had a vibrator on my clit for hours in that room. I really left those sheets cum soaked._

_Looks like you are in room 5. I recommend sex in the bathroom. The acoustics in that shower will blow your mind._

_Here's your key to room 11. Boy, did I get my ass pounded into in that bed. I'm surprised my nails didn't leave permanent marks in the mattress. _

Speaking of the front desk, let's get back to the present time. The lovely Rory is currently naked on top of the desk right now. Two of my fingers sink into her dripping slit while I bite her nipples. Her fingernails lightly scrapping my back while I slowly add a third finger. I sharply bite down on her left nipple while removing my fingers from her. Smiling at how wet they are, I bring them up to her lips to give them a delicious gloss. Her tongue peeks out and gives them a swipe. I give her right nipple a twist and chastise her for being too eager. I gather more of her juices on my fingers and coat her lips once more. I take a moment to look in my bag, instructing Rory to open wide once I found what I was looking for. A sound of protest was made once she realized it was a ball gag. After a harder twist of her nipple, she lets me work the gag in.

I pull her closer to the edge of the desk, all the way until her backdoor is touching the tip of my penis. The moment she feels the touch, her whole body changes. I feel the excitement radiating from her. She wraps her legs around me and starts to pull us closer. I let her take control as she works to get the head of my cock past her tightest ring. I feel her skin stretch as it allows me to enter. I see her teeth sink into the gag as my cock disappears inside her. She lays back on the desk as I grip her hips and begin to pull her even closer to me, watching as the last inches of my shaft sink deep in her ass.

"God, Rory. You look incredible like this." I whisper out. Her muscles grip my cock tight in response.

I slowly begin to pull back until I'm all the way out. She wiggles her ass in objection until I slam back inside. Her scream of pleasure is muffled by the gag in her mouth. I pull out again, this time removing her gag before I re-enter in another quick thrust.

"Fuck me Tristan," She moans in the most lust filled tone she's ever had.

Without any work up, I begin to ram in and out of her ass, as hard as I've ever taken her. Her moans are heaven to my ears as she begs for more. In and out I go, her juices pooling on the desk. The loud slaps of flesh that sound out each time our bodies meet, echo throughout the room. She's cumming hard for the second time tonight. I keep going. My pace never slows, my thrusts never easing up. This is the loudest I've ever heard Rory scream. She's ready to cum again, I can feel it. Each drive of my member is increasingly more wicked than the last. My fingers capture her nipples and give them a rough twist as I give her ass one final, devastatingly fierce stab of my cock. I erupt inside her as she shudders below me. Her body is uncontrollable as multiple waves rush out of her.

Several minutes go by before she starts to recover. Once she does, I remove my dick with one swift motion and quickly plant my lips firmly around her clit. My tongue is relentless as it massages the throbbing skin. It doesn't take long before I'm rewarded with Rory's third orgasm of the night. Satisfied with myself, I collapse to the ground and leave Rory to recover in peace this time.

After a while her whimpers of pleasure begin to quiet, and I find myself drifting off to sleep. I dream of Rory giving me a lap dance. Her tits bouncing in front of my face, but my eyes remain locked on hers. She maintains eye contact as she slides off me. As she kneels in front of me, her hands easily find my cock even though she never gives a glance downward. She licks her luscious lips before taking every inch deep inside her. I watch her eyes, filled with desire, as she works her magic. I feel my penis twitch and I know it's about to burst, especially as her hand begins to give my balls a squeeze. I open my mouth, ready to moan her name –

Then I awaken with a slight jolt. My eyes open and I see Rory before me. Her blue eyes staring right into mine. I feel her hand around my shaft seconds before I feel the head press against her rim. I open my mouth to object, worried she might be sore back there, but she doesn't let me get a sound out. She's already sinking down on my cock. As soon as she gets to the base she's already on her way up. Her ass bounces frantically as though it's starving. I let her work on her own for several minutes before starting to thrust upwards to meet her. She moans out, craving more. I slip three fingers inside her dripping pussy and my thumb presses her clit. I tease her with a fourth finger until she screams out in ecstasy, cumming all over me.

She finally collapses on top of me and we hear a faint _pop_ as my cock slips out of her ass. We lie still for several long minutes as her breathing returns to normal. Just when I think she's fallen asleep on top of me, she rolls off and gives my cock a few quick licks before telling me she's going to take a shower. I toss her a dildo from my bag, one with a suction cup on the base, just in case she needs a little something. I watch as she slowly walks away, with a slight gape to her asshole and our cum dripping down her legs.

The inn is quiet for a few minutes until I hear Rory calling for me, saying she needs a little help with something. As I make my way upstairs, my hand finds my cock and starts to get it hard again. I listen closely until I hear the shower running, and find myself in room 5. My eyes light up as I step in the bathroom and take in the view before me.

Rory, on all fours in the vast shower, the hot water pounding her back as she sucks on the thick toy fastened to the wall in front of her.

I watch her for several minutes until she turns towards me and open her eyes.

"You going to stand there and watch me all night, or are you going to get in here and fuck me?"

I don't need to be asked twice.


	13. Stealthy: Part Three

Just a real quick update this time.

* * *

As soon as the words left my lips, Tristan was entering the shower. Without hesitation he slipped inside me and steadily worked his hips back and forth. With every forward thrust, the toy I was sucking on hits the back of my throat. After keeping an even pace for ten minutes, Tristan sped up. His hand found my clit and gave it a pinch. I pulled my face off the dildo that was dangling in front of me so I could let out a scream of pleasure. His hand did not leave my clit until I came. It didn't take long.

He pulled out of me and relaxed against the wall. I turned to face him, crawling into his lap. His erection was still standing. The hot water rained down on us as we shared a friendly kiss. I felt around until I found his cock. My hand wrapped around it and guided it back to my opening. I slid the head up and down my slit, teasing both of us for several minutes until finally letting it slip inside. I sank my hips all the way down, biting my lip as the last inches made it in.

Tristan hands brushed my hair off my face as my eyes fluttered open. We shared a smile as our eyes met.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I told him as I slowly started moving my hips. Our eyes remained locked on each other as I maneuvered myself up and down. My hands gripped his shoulders for support. His fingers lightly twisted and pulled my nipples until I let out a squeal. His wicked grin returned when I did. I gave his neck a kiss, and then a dozen more until my lips latched on, giving him a hickey he won't be able to cover up.

"Cum for me," I whispered in his ear. Moments later I felt his cock give a twitch so I sped up my efforts. I kept my hips moving until he slipped outside of me. We rested underneath the hot water until it was no longer hot. We both yelped at the sudden burst of cold that was hitting us and jumped out of the shower and into the steam filled room.

As I grabbed a towel to dry my hair, Tristan drew a very graphic picture of me on the foggy mirror. The next person to take a shower in this room was in for a treat. I hung the towel up and went into the adjoining bedroom. As I saw the bed I let out a yawn, realizing for the first time all night that I was tired. I collapsed on top of the blankets, letting my eyes close. Moments later I felt the bed shift as Tristan lay beside me.

I felt his lips brush against mine as I drifted off to sleep.


	14. Splashy

A few hours later, I may have been woken up by the smell of coffee but it was Tristan in between my legs that perked me up. I lazily spread my legs a bit further to give him better access. He took a quick break from planting kisses on my slit to ask me if I wanted him to pause so I could drink my coffee.

"Don't you dare," I warned him. "You are so much better than coffee."

"Hold up," Tristan started in a faux scandalized tone, "Rory Gilmore, are you saying that you now rate sex above coffee in your list of favorite things?"

"No." I quietly told him while holding his gaze. "I'm saying that I rate sex with _you_ above coffee in my list of favorite things. But if you don't have me cumming in the next five minutes, I may take that back."

He quickly dove back in, sliding one finger in my pussy while his tongue danced around my clit. I closed my eyes while my fists gathered up the sheets. He carefully added 2 more fingers at the same moment he gently bite my clit. I squealed with pleasure.

That quickly turned into a mantra of his name combined with God.

"Oh, oh Tristan," as he curled his fingers.

"Mmm, god yes! Oh fuck!" I screamed as he repeatedly hit the same spot with those curled fingers.

Before long, I was a hysterical mess as he applied pressure to my clit with one hand, had three of his fingers curled inside me with his other hand, and for good measure his mouth found my nipples.

I was still calming down from that orgasm when I begged for more.

But we had less than an hour before the Inn would be filled with people working on the renovations, so we had to gather everything up and sneak back home.

Tristan dropped me off in same spot he picked me up from. He helped me put my dress back on as my hands stroked him. I could tell he was getting close as his voice was strained when he told me to kneel down on the ground and close my eyes. My hand was replaced with his own as he finished himself off and aimed his squirting cock at my face. I felt the hot strands splash down over my face.

He kissed my lips and watched as I ran with a smile on my face back to my window, his cum cooling on my face.

* * *

Question: Do you guys prefer updates that are more frequent but shorter, or less frequent and longer? I like how I've gotten these last 2 out much quicker than I was doing before.


	15. Lacy

AN: This was originally part of a longer chapter I'm writing, but it didn't really fit anywhere. So I took it out and made it its own chapter.

* * *

Tonight is a party at my grandparent's house. Among the invited were Tristan and his parents. I wasn't expecting him to be there, so I was already on my third glass of champagne. I was just about to take a sip when I saw him looking at me from across the room. I could tell my face had lit up when I noticed him by the smirk he was now giving me. I tipped back my glass and set it down as a waiter walked by me. My eyes found Tristan's and I glanced to the stairs before looking back at him. Once he gave me a slight nod of understanding, I made my way up the stairs and to my bedroom here.

I lay down on the bed and bunched my dress up at my waist before slipping two fingers into my panties. This was how Tristan found me several minutes later. My eyes weren't open but I faintly heard the door close and then lock. A slight thrill went through me as I realized anyone could have caught me in here. Seconds later I smelled his cologne and knew it was him removing my soaking panties.

He pulled my hand away and his mouth took over. His hands grabbed my thighs and opened me up further. He went straight in, not bothering with the teasing tonight. His tongue entered me swiftly and went deep. My back arched as his expert fingers rubbed my clit. It wasn't long before my first orgasm of the night took me over. I bit down hard on my lip to keep from screaming. Tristan kept his tongue going while I trembled on the bed. Just as I was beginning to calm down, three of his fingers slide right inside me. His lips were now teasing my clit with kisses that were too brief. His fingers stretched and twisted inside of me.

I wanted to scream his name loud enough so the whole house could hear. Oh, how I wish we were back at the empty inn. There we could be as loud and as messy as we wanted. We could spend hours naked with each other, exploring every inch that we've already memorized. Tonight, though, we must quiet and brief.

As if he read my mind, Tristan increased his movements. His fingers were rougher and his lips closed around my clit. I gave in and rewarded Tristan with my second orgasm of our short encounter. He pulled his fingers out and his tongue got to work cleaning me up.

He gave me a kiss before leaving the room and his whole mouth tasted like me. He started to pull away but my hands grabbed his hair and kept him close for a few more minutes. Only when breathing became an issue did I let him go. I waited until I heard the door close before opening my eyes for the time since I lay on the bed.

As soon as my legs allowed it, I went to a mirror to fix my appearance. I looked for the underwear I had been wearing but it was nowhere to be found. Looks like Tristan stole another pair. I turned to get another pair out of a drawer but changed my mine. It would be a bit a thrill to be at the party without any panties on.

I made my way down the stairs and grabbed another glass of champagne off a tray. My grandmother spotted me and called me over to where she was talking to Tristan's mom.

"I have a son your age who goes to Chilton, do you know him?" She asks me while looking around. "There he is, Tristan dear, come here."

I glance at Tristan he walks up to his mother and kisses her on the cheek. My cheeks go red as I notice the pocket square on his jacket. It's my lacy underwear he stole from me minutes ago. He sees me looking and gives me a wink.

"I was just talking to Emily's granddaughter, Rory. Surely you two know each other from school."

Unable to speak I nod my head yes.

"Oh wonderful," my grandmother says. "Well, I know you two don't want to hang out with us old people all night. Rory, how about you give Tristan a tour of the house. That way the two of you can talk and get to know each other better."

I feel like my grandmother was trying to set us up. The thought nearly caused me to burst out laughing but I held it in.

"This way Tristan, I'll show you the backyard first."

"As you wish." He tells me as he starts to follow me.

Those were the first words we had spoken to each other all night.


End file.
